The Slime Monster Chronicals
by ExtremeM65
Summary: A war between humans and an unknown creature is starting. The monsters are ready and want to turn around the war that was rightfully theirs way back then. Rated PG-13 for Horror and violence in latter chapters.


  
  
By ExtremeM65Chapter 1:In the Beginning 

Fanfic #3The Slime Monster Chronicles

A/N: Just so ya know, my brother pretends to be one of these, and he's like, 18! Anyway, I'm bringing in some characters from a FF of you choice! So just tell me in your reviews what FF character you want in the story, and I'll be sure to introduce them later on!

At the beginning of time, there were 2 dominant races. Slime Monsters and Humans. To determine the race that would rule, a war erupted. The Slime Monsters would have won, if it were not for a stroke of luck. Fire. Slime Monsters were weak against light, and humans used fire to drive them back into the deepest corners of the Earth. The brightness of fire horrified the Monsters, and so they slept in the Earth for Millenniums. They were forgotten by humans, although humans were never, NEVER, forgotten by them.

And so, in the year 2XXX, the Slime Monster emerged from hiding to continue the war that was rightfully theirs to win. However, technology was on the human's side. And so, the war was now an even war, both sides with advantages and disadvantages. Both could easily win, or easily lose. And as for sunlight to the Slime Monsters? No problem.

_May 26: We encountered a strange creature today, a monster dripping with a green, toxic, thick fluid. It was in a housing of some sort made with similar substance, but varying in color. We were paralyzed due to its quick movement. It dragged 2 of our members screaming to what we now refer to, as it's 'nest'. The rest of us ran. But these creatures were smart. They had set up traps that were cleverly hidden. Most of us remaining were caught. I was separated from my only other surviving partner. I have no idea what's become of him, but as for me, I hear them coming closer, to ambush me. I have decided to call them," Slime Monsters"..._

"The rest is torn and bloody," I said. My team members knew not my real name, always referring to me as 'Extreme'. "There have been several strange disappearances and slight signs of the things that whoever wrote this described." A slight pause, followed by someone asking," What?" I sighed. "We believe these creatures to be linked to the recent disappearances." Many 'ooohs' were rising around the room. I sighed again. "This isn't good," said Joe," Are we set for investigation?" "We're close, but there are still arguments of how dangerous it is," I replied. 'What's the vote," asked Richard. "Not good, the whole board against the idea." Everyone grunted. This was not looking good.

"My reports show that the Monsters are closing in on the city," reported Henry," If we don't take action soon, they will overrun the city." Everyone looked at me. The decision was mine. I thought about it. The board's sudden and unexplained decision was a potentially dangerous, deadly one. The president was almost overruled, but managed to persuade the rest of the members to not let us go. I could sense a problem with the Head of the Board. I fear I had no choice. "Pack your stuff, we leave at sunrise."

The team of 20 silently packed up and moved just beyond the border of the city with one objective in mind. To drive the Monsters from the outskirts of the city. They set up camp, and were absolutely silent. The silence was broken when George asked," How much do we know about these Monster?" "Well," I responded," That note was the first record of an actual sighting, and the slime on the edge of the tear was analyzed and reported to be millions of year old."

Can I see the slime," asked John. "No, the slime was said to have disappeared after the analyst returned from delivering the report," I admitted. That didn't help anyone gain their nerve. The night passed by too quickly. Soon, it was sunrise. The team set out. No one except Henry knew when to expect sightings. We were all very tense. Then Henry motioned us to stop. "That's strange," he whispered," We should have seen at least a scout by now." I looked up at the sun. "It looks like it's almost noon," I told everyone.

We continued on, and I would continually give time updates. Then, we stumbled upon a weird-looking toxic waste dump. "Hmmmm...it's orange, so I'm guessing it's medical waste," said George. The rest of us sighed. It was useless trying to tell him that color had nothing to do with it. "Come on," I said," Let's go around.

Little did we know, this was what we now call a slime nest. Luckily, this one was a newly built one, closer to the city, and couldn't move. So as we continued around, only eyes peered out at us. Watching, ready to follow when it got dark.

But, we barely had any idea what we were looking for, so we had no idea that we were in any kind of danger at all. I looked at the sun. "7:00. Boys, it's going to get dark soon." Everyone groaned. This day had been a complete waste. We set up camp, cooked, ate, and then went to sleep.

Behind us, 2 hours later, the Slime Monsters Crawled out of their Nests and followed us, quickly and quietly. When they got to our camping grounds, they found us all asleep. They opened our tents, carefully, one by one. Then they found who they were looking for. Henry.


End file.
